Our Fallen hero
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: The gang tries to find comfort in each other as they cope with Sonic's death. Oneshot Lyrics: My Immortal. Ideas from: My depression, PantedgieQueen for using the lyrics. T for safety due to death, and a little language.


The shots echoed throughout the valley. Eggman stood over Sonics' bloodied corpse, laughing like the mad man he is. An explosion rang out behind him, as what remained of his main building was destroyed. He chuckled, while getting into his escape vehicle. The days that hog would interfere were long gone now. He slammed a button, and took off leaving a trail of burnt grass next to Sonic.

Another explosion echoed off the valley walls. A large tower had fallen; the last structure of Eggmans' terrible facility was gone. The group was celebrating but something felt wrong.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails asked. Amy looked around.

"I don't know…" Amy said. "This isn't like him…he's usually the one leading the celebrations." Amy started to walk around. Her heart was racing as she came over a hill.

"Tails, over here!" Amy cried out. She wanted her eyes to lie to her, but they refused. Tails came up behind her, and gasped in shock. He turned around to prevent Cream from coming closer. She looked questioningly at Tails.

"Tails…why won't you let me through?" she asked. Tails began to tear up as he hugged Cream. Knuckles ran up to see Tails in tears holding Cream. He saw Amy frozen in place at the top of the hill. He ran up and gasped at what he saw.

"No…" he whispered, clenching his fists. "Goddamn it, no!" he yelled out slamming the ground. Cream had already figured it out and was crying into Tails shoulder.

Knuckles ran down the hill with Amy following him. They slowed to a walk as they approached his body. Amy started crying as Knuckles checked for a pulse. He gulped.

"He's…he's dead Amy." He said, tearing up as well. Amy hugged Knuckles for comfort as the entire group mourned for the death of their friend.

…

The funeral was two weeks later. It was a small funeral, just as the group requested. Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Shadow and Rouge sat in the front row. Amy was in tears, Tails and Knuckles were in shock, and Cream was crying her eyes out. Tails did what he could to comfort her, but he too felt the pain.

_I'm so tired of being here.__  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears,__  
__And if you have to leave,__  
__I wish that you would just leave.__  
__'Cause your presence still lingers here._

Amy got up to give flowers to Sonic. As she saw his face, she knelt down and cried, her tears falling into the casket.

_And it won't leave me alone!__  
__These wounds won't seem to heal,__  
__This pain is just too real!__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase__!_

Tails followed her, taking Cream with him. Tails told himself he wouldn't cry, but he soon broke down too. Together, he and Cream laid their flowers down, paying their respects. They sat down with Amy at his casket comforting her. The rain started to fall, and it appeared the very heavens were crying at the loss of him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!_

Amy thought back to the older days. She tried to remember his voice, but it eluded her. She sat got up with Tails and Cream, and the trio walked back to their seat.

_  
__And I held your hand through all of these years,__  
__But you still have…__  
__All of me!_

Knuckles sat his flowers down, looking into the casket. He balled up his fists and walked to his seat, holding back tears. Shadow and Rouge, hand in hand, quietly walked up to the casket. Rouge took one look and cried into Shadow's shoulder. He held her close to him, as they paid their final respects to the fallen hero.

_You used to captivate me,__  
__By your resonating light.__  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

The priest said their final prayer as they closed the casket. They proceeded to a hearse, where they all got in. The emotions were intense, as Amy sat crying into Knuckles, Cream just holding on to Tails, and Rouge crying her eyes out into Shadow.

_  
__Your face it haunts,__  
__My once pleasant dreams.__  
__Your voice it chased away,__  
__All the sanity in me!_

The cemetery had an arid feeling to it. The priest was saying the blessings to the burial site while holding back his own tears. The group stood outside in the rain, while several onlookers joined in, taking off their hats and joining in the sorrow.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,__  
__This pain is just too real,__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

Amy stayed at Knuckles. She laid down in his bed since Knuckles had opted to take the couch, and cried herself to sleep. Knuckles came in when he heard her cry during the night. He stayed with her to comfort her.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!_

Amy's dreams were a mess. She saw him, and heard him as if nothing happened. She begged the dream to be reality. When she awoke, she was crying. Knuckles held her close to his body. She turned around and saw Knuckles asleep beside her. She hugged him back, and cuddled close.

_  
__And I held your hand through all of these years,__  
__But you still have…__  
__All of me!_

Tails and Cream had stayed together that night. The two were sitting together in Tails bedroom. She had gone to sleep, but Tails couldn't. His mind was wandering off to Sonic and their adventures together. Tails tried to remember the good times, but his mind refused to let him.

_I'm so tired of being here,__  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears._

Tails broke down into tears randomly, waking up Cream. She sat up and noticed Tails was sitting in a chair. He was a total mess. She got up and walked to him, sitting on his lap. She hugged him and Tails returned it. The two sat there the rest of the night, with Tails and later Cream crying.

_And if you have to leave,__  
__I wish that you would just leave,__  
__'Cause your presence still lingers here,__  
__And it won't leave me alone!_

Rouge sat at her house with Shadow next to her. He was holding on to her as she was still in shock. Shadow didn't cry, but he kept his eyes shut, holding back the tears. Rouge was crying into his shoulder and Shadow let it out. He cried for the first time in his life. He had had enough of everything. He couldn't believe what was happening.

_These wounds won't seem to heal!__  
__This pain is just too real,__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase!__  
_

He picked up Rouge, and carried her to her room. He gently sat her down in her bed, and laid down behind her. They held each other close together, gently crying each other sleep. Their dreams were filled with nightmares of what had happened to Sonic and their fears of what happens next.

Sonic looked down from the heavens. He sighed to himself.

"They're mourning because you left them." A voice said. Sonic looked behind him, and saw his mother. Sonics' eyes watered up and he ran to her, crying. The two embraced for the first time in 19 years. He truly cried for the first time into her shoulders.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

"It wasn't your time Sonic." She said. "But you're here now. Watch over them, and guide them." Sonic looked at her questioningly. "Watch over them, keep them safe Sonic." She whispered. "I'll guide you if you need me to."

_And I held your hand through all of these years,__  
__But you still have,__  
__All of me._


End file.
